Love Crime
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Nico é o filho do maior traficante de Las Vegas e se apaixona pelo filho de um agente da CIA determinado a derrubá-lo. Nico se vê preso entre seu verdadeiro amor e sua família, por outro lado, Percy fica entre as regras de uma família conservadora e politicamente correta e o sexy perigoso traficante do submundo do crime. SLASH/FEMSLAH/VIOLENCE/CRIME


**Título: Love Crime**

**Sinopse: Nico é o filho do maior traficante de Las Vegas e se apaixona pelo filho de um agente da CIA determinado a derrubá-lo. Nico se vê preso entre seu verdadeiro amor e sua família, por outro lado, Percy fica entre as regras de uma família conservadora e politicamente correta e o sexy perigoso traficante do submundo do crime.**

**Autora: Rachel Mariana**

**Classificação: NC80 (haha)**

**Gêneros: Romance, Crime e só um tiquinho de drama**

**Casais: Pernico, Anarice, Thaluke**

**Avisos: violência, tortura, sexo, morte, slash, femslash, possível melação de cueca **

É uma sexta-feira, tecnicamente sábado, já é madrugada. Percy está cansado e só consegue pensar em uma cama, mas Grover está muito ocupado sendo o rei da mulherada e nem morto ele vai voltar para o hotel. Ele olha em volta e gosta do que vê, então se sente um velho rabugento por estar querendo dormir. O lugar é luxuoso, perfeito, Hotel e Cassino Lótus pertencia ao pai de algum marmanjo da escola, então as férias de verão seriam ali.

A música que toca é a sua favorita, ele se lembra de quando dançou feito louco com Grover e Annabeth naquela mesma pista de dança e tudo o que ele pode ver agora é sua ex-namorada se agarrando com Clarice La Rue, a valentona cara de porco, e sua melhor amiga Thalia se agarrando com Luke Castellan, o utopista socialista miserável. Então ele senta e espera pela chegada do tédio.

-Uma flor de lótus, Sr. Jackson? –uma moça loira lhe oferece. Ele não tem ideia de como ela sabe seu nome ou porque ela o olha com segundas intenções, mas aceita. A flor de lótus era um aperitivo em forma de flor com pétalas de concha, crocante por fora e mole por dentro, ás vezes vinha com algum bilhete, tipo um biscoito da sorte.

-Não deveria comer isso. –uma voz diz ao seu lado e ele quase pula. –Foi mal. –o garoto dá um sorriso sacana meio torto, pouco convincente de suas desculpas.

-É ruim? –Percy pergunta com uma cara entre pena e medo.

-Não. –o garoto responde formando a palavra com os lábios, como se fosse uma nova língua, um nojo jeito de falar.

-Então...? –Percy se confunde e olha entre o garoto e o doce, ele se aproxima sem desviar os olhos e toma a flor.

-Você é um dos garotos bonzinhos, não? –ele mordeu o canto da boca disfarçadamente e algo no seu tom diz que é uma retórica.

-E se eu não for? Como poderia saber? –Percy pisca aturdido com o cheiro vindo do garoto, então ele parte a flor e um pó azul escorre.

-Porque todo mundo aqui sabe o que tem na flor de lótus. –ele ri sem som e lambe o pó, então fecha os olhos e faz um barulho baixo de prazer, um ronronar que faz as costas de Percy formigarem.

-Droga? –ele pergunta baixo como se fosse um segredo e o garoto ri.

-É, bem que Thalia me disse. Você é um dos certinhos.

-Você conhece o pinheirinho? –ele arqueia a sobrancelha e o garoto ri.

-Ela colocou fogo em um pinheiro por causa desse apelido, sabia? Mas, sim, ela é a minha prima. –ele pisca de um jeito secreto e Percy se lembra de tê-lo visto na escola vendendo drogas pra alunos e anabolizantes pros caras do futebol.

-É minha melhor amiga. –ele suspira e o garoto pigarreia.

-Ela disse que você beija bem.

Percy ri. –Ela nunca me beijou pra saber disso.

-Vocês nunca...

-Ela não é bem meu tipo. –ele sorri em desculpas e Nico arqueia a sobrancelha. Thalia era o tipo de todo mundo. –Eu sou gay.

-Isso explica tudo. –ele olha disfarçado pro meio das pernas dele e Percy tenta fingir que não sabe de nada e que não está de pau duro.

-Quem é você? –Percy pergunta quase em transe com os olhos negros do garoto. A boca dele é vermelha e molhada, cheia em cima, um pouco irregular mais acima... Ele pisca quando o garoto fala.

-Pode me chamar de Nico. –ele se aproxima. –Experimenta. É como... um choque na boca. –ele fala tão próximo que pode sentir seu nariz tocar o dele. Ele pega a flor de lótus e a põe na boca, os olhos de Nico pareciam maiores conforme encarava sua boca se abrir. Ele se deixa cair pra trás, sua boca tem choques e ele está sensitivo. Nico ri baixo e morde a flor, então a leva na boca de Percy. Ele lambe seu dedo e o morde de leve antes de voltar ao transe de sensações.

A respiração de Nico está em seu pescoço, tão lenta e baixa, ele passa a mão pelos cabelos do garoto e então a respiração dele está rápida e alta, o hálito é quente e sua boca apenas roça, quase não toca em sua pele. É tudo tão confuso, tão borrado, de repente Nico está mordendo sua orelha, então eles estão no banheiro.

A boca dele está no pescoço de Nico deixando marcas. Ele geme propositalmente em seu ouvido, então Percy xinga baixinho e arranca a camiseta do garoto.

-Percy... –ele geme o nome do garoto e de novo, ele não tem ideia de como ele o conhece mas não liga. Seu nome soa tão bem na voz de Nico, ele molha a boca vendo Nico tirar o cinto enquanto sorri daquele jeito meio torto, meio sacana. Ele o puxa pelos cabelos e o encosta na parede. A fricção é forte, o pau dele doía e o tecido da calça machucava, mas Nico se remexia tão gostoso que ele mal podia descolar-se dele, nem que fosse pra tirar o resto da roupa.

-Por favor... –Nico implora com as pernas bambas e de repente há uma mão em suas calças. Ele estava duro, molhado, dolorido, o rosto vermelho e suado, e tinha a boca de Percy atormentando seus mamilos. Ele geme alto, um choramingo covarde, morde a boca e delira. –Mais. –ele ordena, não liga se soa rude, apenas quer mais, se não tiver provavelmente mataria para ter. –Percy, mais, ou eu vou... –ele implora entre gemidos e não há nada no mundo que faria Percy negar um pedido daqueles.

-Você quer minha boca aqui? –ele aperta seu pau e Nico convulsiona pra frente, geme fraco e choraminga.

-Percy, porra, eu... –ele joga Percy de joelhos em sua frente e abaixa a calça. O garoto de olhos verdes saliva e morde a boca, Nico não aguenta e está prestes a foder a boca dele quando Percy morde sua cabeça, lambe e desliza a língua, suga cada pedacinho separadamente e então engole. Nico range os dentes e dá um soco na parede, tentando não gritar. Seu pau queimava com o choque da boca de Percy, o efeito da droga. A música aumentou e ele começou a mexer os quadris no ritmo, fodendo devagar a boca de Percy, segura nos cabelos dele e o garoto de olhos verdes o encara inocentemente, ele está completamente louco por ele.

Então Percy Jackson geme e aquilo vibra em seu pênis, vai aos pés, sobe a cabeça, ele grita forte e fica sem ar, então há dentes raspando de leve e uma boca sugando tão forte quanto possível bem na ponta. Nico sequer soube a hora que gozou, ele não poderia parar, simplesmente explodiu.

Caiu no chão e respirou fundo. –Uau. –ele sussurrou e então eles riram. –Hm, você...

-Molhei as calças. –eles riram mais alto ainda e estão prestes a se agarrar de novo quando a porta abre e Thalia estaca.

-Hmmm, parece que o Grover tava preocupado à toa. Aparentemente você não dormiu no sofá e foi sequestrado. –ela pisca e sai dando pulinhos do banheiro.

-Ah, merda. –Percy joga a cabeça no peito de Nico. –Thalia não.

-O que tem ela?

-Bem, ela tem um rolo com o Luke e ele me odeia. Ele é grude da Clarice, que também me odei minha prima.

Nico riu. –Alguém gosta de você?

Percy pensa por alguns segundos e Nico está quase pensando que foi uma pergunta horrível, então ele sorri.

-Bem, Clarice não me odeia exatamente. Ela me acha insuportável, um pirralho sem noção, lerdo e babaca, mas ela daria sua vida por mim sem pensar e eu faria o mesmo. Mas Luke... –ele franze a sobrancelha.

-Longa história? –Nico olha pro teto. –Bem, então ninguém gosta de você.

-Aparentemente o seu pau gosta. –Percy ri alto e sabe que Nico poderia socar a cara dele bem ali se não fosse um desperdício estragar aquela boca perfeita. Ele sabe disso, mas mesmo assim fica surpreso quando Nico o beija de novo, como se o mundo fosse acabar e volta a gemer como se não houvesse acabado de ter um orgasmo.

Pelo lado bom, pelo menos ele não ficaria entediado vendo seus amigos se divertirem.

* * *

_**Eu sei, vocês querem me bater porque essa é outra daquelas histórias super fodásticas que eu começo e do nada para.**_

_**Mas vejam bem, eu me meti num rolo de namorado e safadeza e minha mãe meio que restringiu a internet, eu tenho escrito a lápis e bem, nem sempre tenho tempo, embora esteja de férias. Mas eu vou terminar todas as minhas fics, nem que demore minha vida inteira.**_

_**Digam o que acharam, pessoinhas. **_


End file.
